


Verklärung

by Snowmower



Category: Mandel Series - Berni Mayer
Genre: Black Mandel, Black Metal, M/M, Mandel & Singer, Mandels Büro, Utgang, jörmungandr - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmower/pseuds/Snowmower
Summary: Einige Wochen nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Norwegen findet Sigi heraus, was Mandel bedrückt.





	Verklärung

**Author's Note:**

> Es sind so viele subtile Äußerungen in "Black Mandel" versteckt, die eine besondere Beziehung zwischen Mandel und Myklebust andeuten, dass es zu schade wäre, dem nicht schreibend nachzugeben, zumal beide gelungene und interessante Charaktere sind. Außerdem glaube ich, die Szene mit der Wiederbelebung am Hardangerfjord wurde zumindest in vollem Bewusstsein darüber geschrieben, dass sie ein Werk wie dieses nach sich ziehen kann ;)

Irgendetwas nagte am Mandel. Ich merkte es, weil er den ganzen Tag nur die Tindersticks laufen ließ.  
Es war ein paar Tage, nachdem ich über die Verhaftung Raskes gelesen hatte und der Mandel mich bei der Erwähnung Utgangs so ungläubig angeschaut hatte.  
Überhaupt hatte er seit unserer Rückkehr nur viel _geschaut_ : leer vor sich hin oder abwesend drein.  
Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, auch ich war immer noch aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen auf unserer Norwegenreise, vor allem von ihrem Ausgang.  
All das hatte mich auf seltsame Weise verstimmt; die Sache mit Baalberith, obwohl ich ihn ja nicht mal gekannt hatte, und das mit Vilde natürlich sowieso. Aber irgendwie waren alle am Ende traurige Gestalten gewesen, und gut war das Ganze ja für keinen wirklich ausgegangen.  
Vielleicht fühlte der Mandel dieselbe vage Verstimmung, dachte ich. Oder eine ähnliche, eine vergleichbare Schwere auf dem Gemüt. Doch wann haben der Mandel und ich je das Gleiche gefühlt? Das muss Ewigkeiten her sein, wenn überhaupt.

Ich versuchte mich auf die Liste der Aufträge zu konzentrieren, die uns Winters Anwalt bot. Alles nicht sonderlich aufregend, aber wir brauchten nun mal Geld. Ich fühlte mich deprimiert und konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag: an Norwegen, das mir immer noch nachging, an meinem Kontostand, der mich beunruhigte, an der Auftragsliste, die mich zu Tode langweilte oder an der verfluchten Musik.  
Genervt schaute ich zum Mandel rüber, als schon wieder „Factory Girls“ ertönte.

_No it's the wine that makes me sad, not the love I've never had_

Was hat der eigentlich, dachte ich. Er schien das alles mit Vilde ja sehr locker zu nehmen, hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit bereitwillig mir überlassen. Fast hatte es den Eindruck gehabt, er vermisse sie kein bisschen bei seinen Abenteuern mit Utgang. Hat am Ende ja mehr Zeit mit Myklebust verbracht als mit ihr – oder mit mir, der ich ja eigentlich sein Ermittlungspartner war. 

Möglicherweise realisierte er das alles erst jetzt und es tat ihm leid, oder er sich. Möglicherweise hatte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, was er eigentlich empfand, weil der Mandel ja immer sein Innerstes so geheim hält und abschirmt. Und verdammt, genau darum kann ich ja immer nur von _vielleicht_ und _möglicherweise_ sprechen, wenn es um den Mandel geht.  
Vielleicht wollte er ja, dass ich nachfrage, wenn er hier schon so offen litt. So wie der Sänger von Tindersticks zu wollen schien, dass jemand ihn tröstete, damit er endlich aufhörte zu lamentieren.  
Also fragte ich nach.

„Was ist denn los bei dir?“

Der Mandel schaute mich ganz erschüttert an, ob es wegen der Frage war oder weil ich überhaupt auf die Idee kam, zu fragen, weiß ich nicht. Er hatte den Blick schon wieder auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, als er antwortete.

„Nichts ist. Was soll sein?“ 

Jetzt lag es also auch noch an mir, ihm seine Gefühlslage zu entlocken, indem ich sie selbst erklärte. Sah ihm ähnlich, dem Mandel. Der sprach nur über Gefühle, wenn er selbst nichts sagen musste.

„Ich weiß ja nicht“, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und wagte dann einen Schuss ins Blaue: „Ist es vielleicht, na ja, wegen Vilde?“

Schon wieder schaute der Mandel mich an, diesmal verwundert, als wäre sie ihm erst durch meine Worte wieder in den Sinn gekommen.

„Vilde?“ Er schmunzelte. Das überraschte mich jetzt.

„Nee,“ sagte er dann, „nee, es ist nichts.“ Da musste ich beinahe die Augen verdrehen, ehrlich. Das war ja schlimmer als mit einem Teenager.

„Ich mein ja nur, weil du die traurigen Lieder hörst und so...“, meinte ich.

„Mir war halt danach.“ Der Mandel zuckte die Schultern, Blick auf den Bildschirm.

„Aber es sind immer wieder dieselben“, ließ ich nicht locker und suchte seine Augen. Wenn ich eindringlich genug starrte, würde er sich vielleicht mal erbarmen, zurückzuschauen.

„Hör mal, Sigi, ich will jetzt nicht drüber reden. Ich mach jetzt auch Mittagspause, dann kannst du dich von der Musik erholen.“ Damit stand der Mandel auf.

Das war ja mal gemein. So konnte einen nur der Mandel auflaufen lassen. Erst plakativ ununterbrochen die traurige Musik hören, aber dann nicht drauf angesprochen werden wollen. Da macht man sich dann zum Idioten, obwohl man nur um seinen besten Freund besorgt ist, und das sogar zurecht.

Na gut, dachte ich, dann halt nicht. Dann ignoriere ich das jetzt einfach. Hunger hatte ich allerdings auch, was mein Magen mit lautem Knurren der Welt, oder besser dem Mandel, kundtat.

Der schaute kurz auf und dabei trafen seine Augen doch auf meine. Er seufzte und hielt den Autoschlüssel hoch.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir zusammen was zu essen holen und damit rausfahren? Ins Grüne?“

Es war offenbar ein Versöhnungsangebot vom Mandel, der ja merkte, _wusste_ , wie sehr mich seine emotionale Undurchdringlichkeit manchmal zur Verzweiflung brachte, und dennoch nichts daran änderte.

Aber ich hatte eben Hunger, und außerdem hoffte ich ein wenig darauf, dass der Mandel mich aus schlechtem Gewissen einlud, was er sicher auch irgendwie erahnte. Und natürlich hoffte ich auch darauf, dass er doch was erzählte, mich einweihte in das, was in ihm vorging. Oder dass er zumindest einfach versuchte, diese Geheimniskrämerei mit anderen Unternehmungen wettzumachen. Mit irgendwas, das wieder ein Verbundenheitsgefühl zwischen uns aufkommen ließ.

Es regnete in Strömen. Wir saßen im Auto und aßen Döner, die Servietten großzügig über unseren Schößen ausgebreitet, damit ja keine Knoblauchsoße in den Firmenwagen tropfte.  
War ja schon ein Wunder genug, dass wir uns damit ins Auto gesetzt hatten, wo der Mandel es doch hasst, wenn danach alles nach Essen riecht.  
Während wir schweigend kauten und das Radio eventuelle Gespräche ersetzte, rauschte der Regen um uns herum. Vielleicht war es dieses allumfangende Wasserrauschen und dass dann noch „Somebody To Love“ von Queen im Radio anfing zu spielen, was den Mandel endlich zum Reden verleitete.

Er hatte Myklebust sein Leben zu verdanken.  
Das wusste der Mandel natürlich, es war ihm aber da erst so richtig bewusst geworden, als sie sich die neue Dark Reich-Platte anhörten und er dem verschiedenen Baalberith lauschte.

_Coldest winds and waters dark_

Seit seinem Untergang und der schmerzhaften Wiederauferstehung hatte sich was verändert beim Mandel, bei Myklebust und zwischen den beiden. Das würde wohl auch keiner leugnen, dass so ein Nahtoderlebnis und die anschließende Rettung etwas verändern konnte, auf beiden Seiten. Dass da eine ganz andere Vertrautheit entstehen konnte, vielleicht.

Wobei Myklebust da ja irgendwie allen schon voraus gewesen ist, wenn ich dran denke, wie schnell und unaufgefordert der Mandel ihm vom traumatischsten Erlebnis seines Lebens erzählt hatte. Na ja, da hatte er immerhin noch gedacht, dass die beiden ein ähnliches Schicksal verband, das hatte er ja erst später erfahren, dass die Mutter von Myklebust bloß abgehauen war.  
Trotzdem hatte es mich überrascht und auch ein klein wenig neidisch gemacht, wie einfach er sich Myklebust offenbaren zu können schien – beinahe gedankenlos, ganz untypisch für den Mandel. 

Und weil ihm alles so leicht fiel mit Myklebust, das Sich-Öffnen, Sich-Anvertrauen und überhaupt einfach das _Sein_ , störten ihn auch dessen Umwälzer-Reden nicht; ja, der Mandel fand seinen jugendlichen Ungestüm sympathisch, anziehend sogar. 

Keine Ahnung, warum der Mandel sich überhaupt so weit in Utgangs Kulturkrieg hatte reinziehen lassen; irgendwie hatte ich ja das Gefühl, das war nicht nur der Ermittlung geschuldet.  
Ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass der Mandel, so lächerlich und unreif er auch manche Äußerungen gefunden haben mag, ein wenig mitgerissen wurde von diesem Aufbegehren.  
Das Verschworenheitsgefühl, da zusammen heimlich etwas Verbotenes zu tun, das Etablierte anzugreifen, sich jung und rebellisch zu fühlen... Mag schon sein, dass ihn das etwas berauscht hatte, obwohl er das nie zugeben würde.

Aber anders konnte ich mir seine Bereitwilligkeit nicht erklären, außer aber mit einem anderen Grund, der so einleuchtend war, doch den ich nur schwerlich denken konnte: Er mochte Myklebust einfach. Von Anfang an. So was gibt es ja. War ja bei uns ähnlich, dachte ich zumindest.

Er mochte Myklebust, trotz allem, was dieser sagte und tat, trotz seiner Hörigkeit dem Raske gegenüber. Darum bewertete der Mandel das Verhalten von Myklebust mit unerklärlicher Nachsicht. 

Und letztlich, zumindest was die Rettung vom Mandel anging und wie er danach mit ihm _umging_ , hatte sich Myklebust ja doch als einigermaßen korrekt erwiesen. Aber es kann auch da nur sein, dass er den Mandel einfach nur mochte, von Anfang an. Wie alle den Mandel einfach mögen – das fliegt ihm ja zu. Obwohl der Rest von Utgang ihm gegenüber ja doch eher misstrauisch bis feindlich gesonnen gewesen war. Myklebust war das einzige Mitglied, mit dem der Mandel eine richtige Verbindung hatte, bis dann nur noch die beiden als Mitglieder übrig waren. 

Da saßen sie also im Auto, und der Mandel ließ die kulturpessimistische Schimpftirade von Myklebust unkommentiert stehen. Das ist ja eh eine Stärke vom Mandel, was ihn sicher auch zu so einem guten Interviewer gemacht hat: Er weiß einfach, wann man was entgegnet, und wann man sich besser die Kraft spart, und sein Schweigen wirkt oft so gar nicht urteilend, sodass die Redenden ihm dann noch mehr anvertrauen. Das ist die Strategie vom Mandel, und die wirkte auch hier, wie ich gebannt lauschend erfuhr, als er mir in seiner gleichmütigen Art den weiteren Hergang schilderte.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wieder zu atmen?“, fragte Myklebust und schaute dabei auf die Straße.  
_How does it feel to breathe again?_

„Tut weh“, sagte der Mandel.  
_Hurts._

Da nickte Myklebust mit einem versonnenen Ausdruck, während er mit dem Wagen abseits in die Dunkelheit glitt und dann anhielt. Er ließ die Musik laufen, ließ die Scheinwerfer in die undurchdringliche nordische Finsternis gerichtet, und sah den Mandel an.

Der Mandel sagte, er habe den Ton und die Stimme von Myklebust noch in den Ohren, bevor der sich zu ihm beugte, um sich nonverbal kundzutun.  
_Welcome back among the living, Herr Mandel._

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ganz schön belämmert ausgesehen haben musste, als der Mandel mir mitteilte, dass er und Myklebust geknutscht hatten. So hatte er es natürlich nicht gesagt, aber das war es doch im Grunde gewesen. Der Mandel! Mit Myklebust!

Der Döner stockte mir in den Händen. Mir lief Soße am Kinn runter, die ich vor lauter Geschocktsein wegzuwischen vergaß.

„Sigi, nimm dir mal 'ne Serviette“, schalt mich der Mandel, als hätte er nicht gerade mein ganzes Weltbild erschüttert. 

Mit der allergrößten Selbstverständlichkeit, als sei so ein homoerotischer Kuss mit einem zwanzigjährigen Black Metal-Terroristen etwas Alltägliches, fuhr der Mandel fort. Das ist ja auch wieder so eine Sache, die nur der Mandel kann, oder wenigstens kann er sie besser als ich: Man lässt ihn unbehelligt reden, denn schon die Art, wie er etwas erzählt, ohne Verlegenheit, dafür mit sicherem Stimmfall, lässt keinen Zuhörer zweifeln. Niemand hinterfragt ihn oder macht sich über ihn lustig. Witze, die auf den Mandel gemünzt sind, prallen eh an ihm ab, hab ich oft genug versucht.

Während sie sich da also Zungenduelle lieferten – auch das hat der Mandel so nicht gesagt – war etwas im Fluss zwischen ihnen, ein Empfangen und Empfinden, das von einem zum andern schoss, bis es sich ganz zu vermengen schien.

Wie schön für ihn, dachte ich, dass sie mehr ausgetauscht haben als nur Speichel bei ihrer wilden Knutscherei – oder zärtlichen, was weiß ich. Der Mandel gibt über solche Dinge ja nur ungern Details preis, und so genau wollte ich es auch nicht wissen. Es wunderte mich schon genug, wie viel er mir darüber erzählte.

Auch wenn er das nie sagte, schimmerte durch seinen ganzen Bericht hindurch, dass er es schön gefunden hatte. Ich stellte mir den Mandel vor, erst milde überrascht, dann mit genussvoll geschlossenen Augen, während Myklebust ihn berührte, bewegte, sich das geben ließ, was sonst niemand vom Mandel bekam: absolute Hingabe.

Der Mandel faselte auch irgendwas von Verborgenem, _Verschüttetem_ , das freigelegt wurde, wenn es auch nicht lange anhielt. Natürlich faselte er das nicht, er sagte es mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe und Bestimmung, die sein Wort über alles erhaben sein lässt. Darum klang es auch so unpathetisch.

Darum klang es nach etwas, worum ich den Mandel beneidete. Nicht, dass ich Myklebust hätte küssen wollen – Gott bewahre! Aber es schien so viel in diesem Moment gelegen zu haben, was mir bei romantischen Begegnungen schon lange fehlte, und was ich weder mit Maria noch mit Vilde gefühlt hatte. Der Mandel wieder, der Glückliche. Dem ist sogar Amor wohlgesonnen.

Myklebust berührte ihn so vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, der Mandel könnte klirrend zerbersten und den Wagen mit eiskaltem Meerwasser fluten. Da hatte sich der Mandel auch plötzlich erinnern können an etwas in der Nacht zuvor, das er für einen Traum gehalten hatte. Im Halbschlaf hatte er gemerkt, wie jemand zu seiner Bettstatt an den Ofen gekommen war und seine Decken zurechtgezogen hatte, und kurz darauf hatte er eine Hand an seiner Kehle gespürt – ob sie ihn würgen oder nur seinen Puls fühlen wollte, hatte er nicht sagen können. Aber da glitt die Hand auch schon sanft den Hals hinunter in Richtung seines Herzens und löste sich von ihm, ehe sie es erreicht hatte. Er meinte, kurz die Lider einen Spalt geöffnet zu haben, nur um lange, blonde Haare aus dem Raum verschwinden zu sehen.

Als sei er durch seine eigene Erzählung ein wenig durcheinandergebracht worden, stockte der Mandel, fuhr sich durchs Haar und wirkte selbst in seiner kurzzeitigen Zerstreuung cool und verwegen. Ich kaute meinen Döner und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, während ich mir wünschte, auch denselben rauschhaften Zustand zu erfahren, in den man durch so einen unverhofften Kuss versetzt wird. 

Aber der Mandel sah nicht mehr so aus, als würde er in der Erinnerung an diese Innigkeit schwelgen. Er erzählte, wie der Moment irgendwie verging und sie sich auf einmal wieder auf der Straße fanden, mit gleichmäßigem Atem, und wie das Weiche, das eben noch in allen Zügen und Gesten von Myklebust gelegen hatte, langsam einem Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit gewichen war. In Gedanken war er wieder bei der Mission.

Und das war sie, die Episode, die der Mandel mir bisher verschwiegen hatte. Das war ja allerhand, dachte ich, als ich mir mit der Serviette Soßenreste vom Kinn wischte. Er rauchte inzwischen eine Gauloise, aschte durch das geöffnete Wagenfenster in den schwächer gewordenen Regen und schwieg. Es war ein eigentümlich melancholisches Schweigen, das ich selten beim Mandel erlebt hatte. Kein Wunder eigentlich, wenn man bedachte, dass er Myklebust mochte, solch einen Moment mit ihm geteilt hatte, und am Tag der Abreise dann erfahren musste, dass dieser fehlgeleitete Jüngling, der ihm obendrein das Leben gerettet hatte, ein Mörder sein sollte.  
Eigentlich doch gar nicht so beneidenswert.

Aber was das alles dem Mandel bedeutete, war schwer zu sagen. Ich konnte seine Gefühle zwar noch nie gut einschätzen, bezweifelte jedoch, dass er dies als tragische Liebesgeschichte empfand.

Nein, es war nur eine sonderbare Zuneigung gewesen, aber irgendwie, das fühlte ich, hatte es etwas wenig Fassbares beim Mandel zurückgelassen, eine nicht näher zu definierende Verstimmung.


End file.
